We May Have Lost The Battle
by amirrorthathasbeenshattered
Summary: Harry actually died, Ron is injured. George died not Fred. One Shot. Still new at writing Fan fiction here guys. Review?


Hermione sat quietly head in between her knees as Fred came behind her and rubbed her back, they may have won the war but at what cost. Harry was dead Ron was injured there was hardly a family without some kind of loss. Her parents were by this time long gone in Australia and Ron and Harry had been all she had really had. Before she knew it she was sobbing into Fred's shoulder. The war wasn't worth it, but somehow being all that was left of the "Golden Trio" it was her fault. Fred pressed his lips against her head tears falling down his face as well. She pressed into him desperate to feel some kind of connection with a human being again. Just weeks ago had she been dancing with Harry in the tent, however that seemed like a lifetime ago. She felt aged by a lifetime as she remembered Harry's lifeless body. His sacrifice had saved the wizarding world, her world and she knew it was worth the cost, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

She soon stopped crying and reached up to wipe his tears away "I'm sorry Fred" she started to say but was cut off by a salty kiss she sat still and unresponsive for a moment but as Fred started to pull away she stopped him from leaving "Fred it isn't you, it is just too much right now, I love you, I always have but I am pathetic, I have nothing, and you don't really want me" and a new batch of tears made their way down her cheeks. "I love you Fred" she repeated again and he cupped her face in his hands, "Hermione Jean Granger, I have loved you since your first year I lost my twin in this war and I almost lost you. I will never think of you as pathetic because you truly are the brightest witch of your age and I don't want to lose you," his voice softened as he looked into her eyes "not now, not ever." She cried and ran her fingers over his lips still with tears rolling down her cheeks "Then stay Fred and don't ever leave, but right now we must mourn for all that has been lost, and simultaneously celebrate all that we have won in Voldemort's death." She went to stand up and felt a hand pull her down. "'Mione, you don't have to be the strong one, you lost more than anyone out there today and I need you safe wait a while let people mourn their own way and let us mourn ours." Arms encircled her waist and pulled her into Fred's chest.

They sat there and cried for what could have been hours or days. They cried for every fallen body, every injured limb, every broken heart and they cried until they couldn't cry anymore. After sitting so close together for so long Hermione took his hand and squeezed "It is time for me to be the war heroine again, I need to go out there and see, I need to go get Harry, and I need to do it alone" Fred pulled away to stare into her eyes and she suddenly felt very scared again, and very alone, but it had to be done. She needed to say goodbye to the last remaining member of her family, before someone else could do it.

She walked to the part of the grounds where Harry had fallen; people had seemed to part as she made her way down. As she reached him she bit back trying not to cry and she ran a hand over his arm "Harry James Potter" she whispered "You said you would never leave." The coldness of death bit at her skin at the touch. "I'm sorry" she spoke softly and ran his fingers over his eyelids closing his eyes "Stay with Lily, James, Remus and Sirius." She took his wand which had been snapped and placed it next to him and stood up and went rushing into the arms of her sole comforter who was not far away. He let her cry until she went limp and he carried her back to the castle; until she had strength enough for apparition he wouldn't try. He put her in her old room and lied down next to her in her bed. "Rest beautiful, in the morning it will all be clearer" and she cried herself to sleep Fred not far behind.

Weeks had past and Fred had not pushed the issue with Hermione. They ate and slept and spoke of everyone enjoying each other and the human closeness as they whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears. They spoke of life before Hogwarts, before the war, of times during the war, their family, their hopes, the rest of society. Mrs. Weasley would drop in once a week to clean and fuss over how little either had done, Hermione was being gifted a lot of money and Harry's money had gone evenly between her and the Weasley's in his will. She didn't want to think about facing the rest of the world so she continued to lie with Fred.

After many weeks she opened her mouth thinking Fred was asleep "Fred Weasley I love you so much and I never want to lose you, I couldn't lose you" and he opened his eyes staring into hers. "I love you too and I will always keep you safe" he put his hand on her cheek and brought her lips to his. It started off sweet and gentle but became rougher as the kiss went on. For the first time in her life Hermione was able to let go and just feel there was not a doubt in her mind that this was where she belonged. Lying here with Fred she was happy and realized that no matter how much she had lost, she had gained a lot too, and she could never let that go.

A year later on the anniversary of Voldemort's death Hermione Jean Granger walked down the aisle and became Hermione Jean Granger Weasley and as she said I do, she publically vowed that she was his and he was hers. They were wed and although they had lost a lot they had gained a lot too, and that was life. Even if you lose the battle you have to win the war.


End file.
